Medo
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: " Por que a gente tem medo das coisas? Por que temer algo que você quer?"


O dia estava lindo. O azul do céu parecia brilhar com as nuvens brancas que faziam desenhos por toda sua extensão e traçava caminhos para os pássaros que voavam brindando a primavera que começara.

Max e Liesel caminhavam devagar pela estradinha que levava ao Rio Amper sentindo o cheiro da grama verde e escutando o barulho das águas tranqüilas há alguns metros. O sol forte por vezes se escondia em alguma nuvem e então uma brisa suave passava por eles, os saudando. Brindando a nova vida que aos poucos tomava conta deles.

Gostavam de caminhar por ali apesar das muitas lembranças ainda estampadas em cada lugar, parecia que quando andavam juntos por aquelas estradas, ou até mesmo nas ruas da cidade, uma nova história era escrita. Uma nova história de esperanças e pequenas alegrias em cima de muitas outras perdidas na poeira do passado.

Liesel suspirou quando eles avistaram as águas correntes do rio. Max olhou para a moça e ela percebendo o olhou de volta lhe dando um sorriso. Ele desviou os olhos para o rio e viu como as águas brilhavam com o sol.

Era a terceira vez que Max vinha para Munique depois que foi libertado. E suas visitas eram curtas devido ao tempo que dispunha. Ele arrumara emprego em uma fábrica logo após retornar para Stuttgarta fim de saber noticias de sua família. Ficou sabendo por um vizinho remanescente que todos haviam sido levados pelos nazistas e no dia seguinte, vendo o anuncio de emprego, e que aceitavam judeus, ele se inscreveu e então foi aceito. Era longe de Liesel, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de recusar uma vaga.

Caminharam para a pequena ponte que ligava as margens. A madeira rangeu quando se encaminharam para o centro. Max pôs suas duas mãos no parapeito apertando-o e Liesel ficou o observando antes de se colocar ao lado dele e também segurar a madeira recém pintada. Olhavam para a correnteza enquanto as lembranças iam e vinham em suas mentes. Às vezes, eles preferiam não tê-las, mas depois entendiam que era preciso aprender a conviver com elas.

Uma nuvem mais grossa escondeu o sol refrescando o ar de Munique. Liesel olhou para o horizonte do rio, de onde as águas vinham e então ficou pensativa e séria percebendo então que não contara a Max sobre Rudy. Sobre o beijo que ela lhe dera. O beijo tardio.

_ Ele me pediu um beijo... bem ali... _ Max a olhou sem entender de imediato do que ela falava. Liesel permaneceu olhando para as águas, como se visse o garoto de cabelos de limões lhe mostrando o livro recuperado das águas dezembrinas. _ Ele sempre foi um doido mesmo...

Max suspirou em silêncio olhando para o mesmo ponto que ela olhava. E ele lamentou. Lamentou por Rudy, lamentou por aquele garoto entre tantos que não tiveram culpa pelo que aconteceu. Olhou novamente para a garota loira ao seu lado percebendo seus olhos firmes e já esgotados pelas lágrimas que caíram há muito tempo, olhos esses que o olharam acompanhados por um sorriso triste. Um sorriso que Max gostaria de não encarar, mas continuou a fazê-lo, porque Liesel precisava.

_ E eu o beijei... Eu beijei Rudy, não nessas águas geladas, não na loja de Alex, mais eu o beijei quando ele estava ensangüentado e caído naqueles escombros... Eu beijei a boca dele quando ele não poderia mais sentir...

Liesel sentiu sua respiração vacilar e seu rosto então corar pelas palavras ditas dessa maneira. Ela abaixou seus olhos com uma imensidão de sentimentos a lhe tomar. Seu coração batia descompassado e sua mão segurou firme no parapeito, pois sentia que ira desfalecer.

Max ficou a olhando sem realmente saber o que dizer. Via como ela estava, e como ficara com a confissão. E ele não estava muito diferente dela, também tinha a respiração rápida e as pernas bambas pelas batidas inquietas de seu coração.

_ Liesel... Eu sinto muito! _ Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, pois era tudo que ele sentia. Muito. Sentia por ela, sentia por Rudy, sentia por tudo.

Liesel sorriu mais uma vez olhando para o rio. Max continuava a olhando e relutando a olhá-la, mas continuou e viu ela se virar pra ele novamente, em seus olhos.

_ Por que a gente tem medo das coisas? Por que temer algo que você quer? _ ela perguntava com um desejo enorme de saber a resposta e Max sentiu seu próprio rosto corar o fazendo olhar pra baixo. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento sentindo seu coração disparado.

Voltou a olhá-la e os olhos dela o observavam intensos. Ele respirou fundo passando a mão nos cabelos que lhe caiam na testa. Ele poderia simplesmente lhe responder que não sabia, que não tinha respostas, e realmente não as tinha.

_ Às vezes eu me faço essa mesma pergunta... _ ele lhe deu um pequeno sorriso difícil e Liesel franziu a testa o olhando um pouco confusa. Max dessa vez afastou seu olhar dela indo para o outro lado da ponte, aonde as águas iam embora. Desejou segui-las, pra bem longe e só então entendendo que nunca poderia ir, não sem Liesel.

Liesel o acompanhou com os olhos vendo-o de costas. Sorriu ao ver os cabelos emplumados dele balançarem discretamente com a brisa que passava por eles. Ela fechou os olhos e o barulho das águas soava tranquilo no silêncio. Max se virou vendo Liesel de olhos fechados.

Ele sabia a resposta, sabia por que as pessoas temem fazer o que desejam porque nunca se sabe ao certo que virá depois. E ele nunca se sentira tão impotente como agora. Justo ele, fora ao inferno e voltara, ele deveria saber o valor de buscar o que se quer.

%$# &¨*(

A menina que roubava livros é o meu livro preferido! Já devo ter lido umas 20 vezes e nunca me canso. Não sei se é porque os personagens são carismáticos, ou é porque a história se passa durante a Segunda Guerra, e esta deternimada época sempre me atraiu... Só sei que amo demais tudo nele...

E em relação ao Max e Liesel... bom, um dia eu li na internet, nem lembro o nome do site, uma entrevista do Markus Suzak sobre os dois e ele dizia que eles não haviam se casado, mas que deixou em aberto pra quem quiser que fosse assim... Eu não sei, talvez eles tivessem seguido caminhos separados mesmo, e ficasse apenas o sentimento de amizade que sempre existiu. Mas... gosto de imaginá-los juntos, reconstruindo suas vidas depois de todo aquele caos, construindo seus sentimentos e aos poucos, percebendo que algo crescia entre eles, algo muito além da amizade.


End file.
